


A Story In the Fog on the Windows

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Darcy on Ellen, Doggy Style, F/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tabloids, Wall Sex, against a window, post-coital proposal, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awkwardnormalcy asked: Hola! Thank you for taking prompts! I have two for you(different types), feel free to shoot one or both down of course :) 1st -- Song- Strange Love by Hasley Pairing: Thor/Darcy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story In the Fog on the Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reallife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallife/gifts).



> Okay, so I think I’m getting worse again. This was supposed to be shorter, but… it’s not. Longest one yet. Hope you like, awkwardnormalcy. I’m going to do both prompts, but here’s the first one. Thor/Darcy Strange Love by Hasley

Darcy’s breath puffed white and warm in the freezing air as she waited in line at the mobile coffee stand. The light had the strange overcast morning feeling to it that always made her feel like there was at least a 40% chance she was still in bed asleep dreaming. The bite of the bitter cold through her coat seemed to indicate that she really was standing on the sidewalk in front of the tower at 7:00AM waiting to order the only thing that we going to get her through today.

Fortunately, the line was moving quickly, since the outdoor cart was usually a last resort for the caffeine deprived and most of them were sticking to basic black coffee. She was no exception. When it was her turn she placed her order and handed over her card. Two dollars and thirty seconds later she was clutching her cup and blowing into the lid as she stepped aside for the next half asleep patron.

As she walked past the newsstand next door to the coffee cart, a familiar face caught her eye and she jerked to a halt.

Technically, it was two familiar faces.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and leaned over to give the trashy tabloid a better look. Sure enough, front and center under big, obnoxious print was a photo of her and the God of Thunder grinning at each other and looking slightly disheveled as they stumbled down a hallway trying to support each other.

Thor looked totally goofy, smiling down at her adoringly with one of his shirt tails crooked and untucked and his long hair sticking in his beard.

She was heavy lidded (probably mid-blink) and the lines of her dress showed how twisted it actually was. And her hair… Well, the less said the better, though this picture seemed to be telling all.

PARTY GIRL INTRODUCES THOR TO SOME OF EARTH’S SEEDIER VICES!

Feeling extra masochistic she read a bit of the first paragraph of the story. Sources at the party described how the young woman, unidentified, had dragged the Asgardian Prince, (It’s Aesir, morons!), into the bathroom for a solid hour, (probably only 25 minutes), and that the noises that had emanated from the room were both indecent and blatantly sexual. Which was a total lie.  Even if they had been making “indecent noises,” the music from the party had been more that loud enough to drown them out.

The reports of drugs at the party, held by senator so-and-so’s son, had them speculating on how many types of recreational drugs might have been offered to the prince, as well.

The author concluded with a statement about how they were torn between wanting to condemn her for corrupting the alien visitor and congratulating her for getting a piece of godly ass.

Darcy bust up laughing as she turned on her heel and strutted towards the tower.

Godly ass! Ha! Those jealous bitches had no idea.

* * *

_“Tell me, little one. Is it customary for women of your realm to forego undergarments when wearing festive garb, or does your lack of proper modesty serve some other purpose?” Thor asked as he rubbed his hand of her freshly uncovered ass. His large, warrior calloused hand caressed her so lovingly she thought she might weep._

_“Oh, no, Thor. That’s just for you, big guy. I thought maybe you would appreciate the easy access if you got it into your head to add “coitus” to your “revels,” you know…like you always do,“ she admitted breathily, her words making little blasts of fog on the chilled marble counter-top._

_"Hmmmm…” Her prince considered thoughtfully. “It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude. Not only do you honor me by studying my habits and preferences, but you make effort to accommodate them and ease my way.” He eased two fingers right into her way and groaned appreciatively when he found her wet and ready. “You are a most generous hostess, My Lady, gracious and thoughtful. However shall I repay your hospitality.”_

_“Well… Thor… Just off the top of my head… I’m thinking… Maybe… You could fuck me?” She suggested between panted breaths as he eased his lovely large fingers in and out of her, pressing down against the front of her pussy and rubbing so perfectly against all her favorite places._

_Darcy could hear his appreciative chuckle as he slid his fingers out and she pictured his smile as he answered her. “I shall consider it not just my duty and my honor, but most assuredly my pleasure, as well.”_

_“Thank god,” she moaned and heard the blessed sigh of his zipper. Pavlov would get a huge kick out of just how much that sound had her mouth watering, among other things._

_It never failed to amaze her how someone so big and strong and Viking-esque as Thor could be so incredibly gentle and loving, but she knew that was just his nature. He always treated her as if he was the one worshiping her. It was something she would never get tired of._

_He pushed into her nice and slow, but without teasing or hesitating, his girth and length filling her in a way that had her more than willing to give up her atheist ways. He caressed up her back with one of those large hands and gripped the back of her neck firmly,  lifting her face until she was able to meet his gaze in the mirror._

_“I wish to watch your face while I bring you pleasure, beloved. Now, be a good girl and bite your tongue. We should not wish to disturb the other revelers,” He instructed calmly as he began to fuck her oh-so-delicately on the bathroom sink._

* * *

Bright flashing lights burned against her eyes making her wince. She tucked her head down into Tony’s shoulder, trying to hide her face away. Pepper, walking tall and proud on her other side held out an arm in and attempt to both block the reporter’s sight of her and shade Darcy’s eyes from the painful stimulus.

“Miss Lewis!” They shouted. “Darcy! Over here!” They called. “Is it true that Thor’s body was removed from the battle field by aliens?” “Was he really killed defending you?” “What was your relationship to the God of Thunder?” “Will this start a war with Asgard?” “Are you responsible for the Avenger’s losing the battle today?” “Are you pregnant?” They asked. They probed, they needled, they demanded, they accused.

“No comment!” Pepper and Tony were both declaring as they guided her passed all the sharks and through the gauntlet of pointed fingers.

Darcy’s tears were hot and plentiful on her cheeks.

* * *

_“No!” Darcy screamed as she watched the beam of energy lance straight through Thor’s side. He dropped to his knees, stunned by the blow and lifted a hand to grope at the place where his armor now smoldered and gaped. Mjolnir slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor, making a sound louder that the thunder for which he was named._

_She lashed out violently, slashing with her nails, slamming with her elbow, and crushing with her foot until the man holding her let her go. Sprinting to his side, she called out to him and slid to her knees as she reached out to put her hands over his._

_There was no blood. That was either really good or really bad. Her brain was too busy panicking to help her logic it out._

_“No, no, no, Thor, NO!” she whimpered and wailed as she fought to figure out what to do, how to help, how to save him!_

_“Darcy,” he whispered, then coughed._

_“I’m here! I’m here! Oh, God, please be okay, you’re going to be okay, right? Fuck! What should I do?” She cursed desperately as she fumbled at his armor, his hands, his face. “Stay with me, big guy, you can’t bail now, the fights just getting started!”_

_“Be easy, little one, tis but a scratch,” He assured her, but the way his breath sounded too wheezy in his chest exposed his lie. “You must get clear, get to safety. The Man of Iron is near. He will assist you.”_

_“No! I’m not going anywhere! We have to get **you** to safety. **You** have to get clear,” she nearly shrieked at him. But then cold, hard metal arms where going around her and she was being lifted away. “Tony! No! Put me down!”_

_Below her, the men who’d taken her, who’d held her, the men who’d shot and hurt Thor shouted at them and started moving towards Thor’s prone body._

_“Don’t you touch him!” she ordered, twisting and thrashing as she struggled to get free, to get back to him._

_One of the men knelt by Thor’s side and pointed one of those energy weapons at his face. Another one reached out to try and pull on Mjolnir. Thor’s hand went limp and his eyes closed._

_Darcy screamed so loud she would swear later she felt her throat tear._

**_“HEIMDALL!!!_ **

* * *

"So, our guest today is a very special, very important Lady. I say Lady, and I mean Lady. She’s a small town girl made good, she has a bachelors in Political Science from Culver University and is a rising star on Capitol Hill acting as an adviser to the president on all things intergalactic and alien, and she’s recently announced her engagement to Prince Thor himself, making her soon to be Queen of Asgard. Help me welcome Darcy Lewis!” Ellen announced, and the crowd erupted into applause.

Darcy walked out on the stage in her sharp dress suit and heels, (Pepper approved) and managed to make it over to the show host and perform her cheek kiss and half hug without falling on her ass (Natasha trained), waving and grinning at the audience the whole time.

As they settled into the seats she found it a little hard to catch her breath with all the adrenaline and excitement. She fanned herself gently and blushed at the attention. “Wow, what a rush, right?” She asked Ellen, her eyes bright and face delighted.

“Well, yes, I suppose,” Ellen smiled back, “though I think that’s probably something you should start getting used to.”

Darcy shook her head and put her hands over her cheeks for a second to help cool them off. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it, I have to say, but yeah, you’re probably right.”

Darcy fanned herself some more and Ellen laughed. “So, I hear the last few years have been kinda… interesting for you.”

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that,” she agreed, going along with the understated questions.

“Did you ever think when you applied for that internship that you’d end up of national television getting an introduction like that?”

“Uh, nope, I had no idea. All I was expecting was six science credits and maybe a tan,” she joked and was pleased when a small chuckle went through the audience.

“Well, you certainly got a little more than that,” Ellen teased and Darcy nodded along. “You got your six credits, a tan, and a Norse God for a boyfriend, and now he’s your fiancé. That must have been a surprise.”

“Absolutely. All I have to say is, there’s your incentive, girls. Stay in school!”

The crowd laughed again and even Ellen gave her a snicker. “Yeah, we certainly wish there were more Thors to go around. Though it hasn’t been all rainbow bridges and royal balls, has it. I was so sorry to hear about your abduction last year, and I know I speak for everyone when I say we were all just praying for you and Thor when we heard what happened.”

Darcy sobered, her smile slipping into something soft and grateful. “Thanks, Ellen. It was rough, but they got him home in time to patch him up and he’s now fully recovered and good as new. It was not fun, but we survived, and we’re just so glad to both come out alive and whole on the other side.”

“So glad that he went to Jared, apparently,” Ellen joked and everyone laughed. “Or whatever the space equivalent is.”

“Yeah, well, that was a bit of a shock, truth be told, but how to you say no to a Prince, right? Especially one that looks like Thor!” Darcy tittered with the host for a beat, but then clasped her hands in her lap and smiled at the memory of Thor’s proposal. “But seriously, though, he just the most amazing man. He’s brave and smart and so, so kind,” she gushed.

“And ripped,” Ellen added and everyone giggled.

“And ripped,” Darcy agreed. “He’s perfect, and I really just love him so much, so-” The audience aww’d, “I’m just the luckiest girl in the world. In all the worlds!”

“So true!” Ellen nodded, reaching out to put a hand on hers. “But tell me, how’s it being engaged to a superhero? Is it difficult when he has to leave to go fight the good fight? Do you still worry about him, especially after last time?”

“Of course I worry. I don’t think I’ll ever not worry, but he’s Thor. He’s strong and he’s fast and he can fly, and he’s good with his hammer, so… I just try and remember all that, and just hope he’ll be fine.”

“Seems like that’s all you can do,” her hostess commented, sympathetically. Then her eyes grew shifty and her mouth quirked with a grin. “So, I hate to ask this, but I think the audience would probably riot if I didn’t at least try to find out… What’s he like, you know, in the bedroom?”

Darcy shook her head wryly and smirked. She’d known the question was coming. It’s what they really wanted to know, what they always wanted to know.

“Well, he is good with his hammer,” she said again, winking at the innuendo and the audience went wild.

Once they were settled down, Ellen tried again. “And were there any weird Asgardian…things that you had to get used to? Either physically or, uh, culturally?” She asked awkwardly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Darcy teased, “But unfortunately for you, a Lady doesn’t kiss and tell, sorry!”

There was a disappointed groan from the audience.

Darcy just put her hands up and shrugged. “He’s like 1000 years old! What do you think?”

The point was, no matter what they thought, it was probably never going to be as good as the truth.

* * *

_“Thor! Oh Thor!” She screamed as her lover pinned her back to the huge picture window and thrust into her. “Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes!”_

_Her legs were still twitching from her last orgasm, locked around his waist, but he continued to pound her mercilessly, his hips slapping against hers, rubbing her clit just right with each movement._

_His arms, one around her shoulders and one under her ass kept her warm and safe and suspended perfectly for him to get all the right angles. His lips were on her neck and face as he murmured his love, sweet and sexy, against her skin, his beard leaving a trail of tingling sensation on her that burned and thrilled all at once._

_“You are my stars, my world, my reason for joy, Darcy,” he said, plunging into her over and over as he continued to cradle her between him and the glass at her back. “You make my heart sing, my loins burn, and my soul wonder. You take my cock so well in that sweet, astonishing cunt, always so willing, so ready, so responsive to my touch, and your breasts! I will have the bards singing ballads of your bosoms for eternity, their perfection immortalized forever, my love. I need you always, sweet Darcy, You must consent to be mine!” He commanded as he jerked against her, coming, finally, in a wave of liquid heat and gushing pleasure._

_She panted and rested her forehead against his shoulder. “I’m yours,” she whispered, hands clutching at his back and neck. “Always yours…”_

_He placed a gentle kiss to her neck and let his tongue flick out to gather a drop of sweat as it rolled down from her face. She shivered at that and he smiled the stretch of lips against her skin familiar and cherished._

_“Though I am grateful for you declaration, I think perhaps you do not fully grasp the depth of my request,” he admitted with a sigh as he lifted his head and pushed the hair from her face._

_“Huh?” Darcy asked, her brain still in ‘completely fucked out’ gear._

_“I have traveled the realms, met with beings of power, alien royalty, and those that claimed to be deities of the cosmos, but I have never laid eyes on someone I wanted to swear fealty to and worship as my proclaimed goddess as much as you. You are both fragile beauty and wicked strength, sharp of mind and tongue, but loyal and giving and considerate of all around you.”_

_Thor paused, his eyes growing stormy as he took a deep breath._

_“When those men spirited you away from me, I felt fear and rage like I have never felt before. The thought of your precious life being stolen away, being stuffed out before your time… It was too much for even one as I to bear. The idea of continuing my lengthy existence without your presence at my side made the injuries inflected upon me on the battlefield pale in comparison,” he told her, his voice low and thick with emotion._

_“What are you saying, Thor?” Darcy whispered, half in shock at his declaration._

_“You are the person most dear to me. I love you with all my heart and soul and I wish to tie my life to yours so that I may bask always in the warmth of your life and love. I wish you to be my wife, my queen, forever.”_

_She could only gape at him._

_“You’re shitting me!”_

_He frowned. “I think perhaps the All-speak has failed me. I am not ‘shitting you.’ That would be most crude and unsanitary.”_

_“Oh, Thor,” Darcy giggled, feeling his cock, still quite hard inside her, twitch as her body shook with glee. “I love you so much!”_

_His grin returned in a flash. “So you consent?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Excellent! I think celebratory intercourse is in order, do you not?” He asked, rubbing playfully against her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_“Indeed,” she laughed, “But can we move to the couch. I’m gonna leave a permanent ass-print on this window if we don’t. It may already be too late, but I’d like avoid shocking Tony’s cleaning crew anymore that we usually do, if we can help it.”_

_“Of course, fair Darcy. Anything for my betrothed.”_

_“I really like the sound of that,” she sighed happily._

_“And I as well,” Thor agreed._

_Then he made her make more noises he like the sound of, and she loved every second of it._

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more prompts that I'm working on, so if you sent me one, but you haven't seen it yet, don't loose hope! I am planning on filling them as soon as I can.


End file.
